


Draining

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, Drabble, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: "Reverse colors AU where you can see in color but once you meet/marry your soulmate your world turns black and white, this is how people can tell that married couples really love each other because they’re willing to give up a world of colors for their soulmate. If your soulmate dies you get to see color again."





	Draining

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Homestuck fanfiction so if anyone seems ooc i apologise !!

**_The world was so bright._ **

__Everything was bright and colorful and just so, _in your face all the time_. Your eyes took in color all at once, like a unicorn threw up everywhere. The world was always too bright to you and you have always wanted to change it.

All this talk about meeting your soulmate had you thinking. Had you putting yourself out there more. You tried meeting new people, having your friends introduce you to people. But everything was still just  _so bright_. All the colors almost hurt your eyes everyday, having to see them so intensely. Maybe thats why you craved such a drab world.

You spent days mindlessly wandering through set up dates and occasional meetings until suddenly everything went  _dark_. Everything went from being so bright and lit, so disgustingly colorful, to that delicious grey you desired. It was so relieving, everything was better suited for your eyes and you loved it.

It happened all so suddenly.  _He_ had bumped into you on rhe street and apologized so cheerfully it almost made you want to punch him in the face. You watched as the look on his face went from a lopsided, almost unsure smile, to one laced with surprise and glee. He must have noticed the change too, hell who wouldn't, and insisted you two get to know each other.

From then on, your days were spent with this grinning idiot stuck in a grey, desolate world and you found yourself unbothered by it. Everything moved so right, so melodiously, that you couldnt find any reason not to be content with how things changed. How things happened.

But things were getting too good for you, life decided, and you were struck with awful news. Everything raced at you head first, punching in the gut, and you werent ready. You could have never been ready. He got into an accident. Something so severe noone was sure he'd make it.

You prayed. Oh god, you prayed everyday. You werent going to let that idiot leave. Not without you. But it wasnt enough. All those visits each day, the gifts people left, the words that were said. Nothing was enough.

Like that, your grey and desloate world slowly began to crack. Bright colors setting back into place as you held his cold hand in yours. This isnt what you wanted, of course not. But it was happening anyway.

The bright white walls of the hospital hit your tired eyes and you winced, feeling his grip on you loosen. He gave you that same lopsided smile he did the first time you met and you couldnt hold back the tears anymore. He told you he'll be fine, that you could make it without him.

 ** _God, how wrong he was_**.

As his last breath escaped him and the last colors set into place, you remembered how much you hated color. You remember how much you craved that grey again and you certainly left that hospital remembering what it reminded you of. How those bright luminous colors took away the only thing that gave you what you desired so hopelessly.


End file.
